


And I'm Fucking Pistol Whipped

by TCD



Series: Tumblr Archives [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Happy Ending, Namecalling to shame someone on their sexual history, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slightly Out Of Character For Juice, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCD/pseuds/TCD
Summary: Robyn wants Juice, they've been flirting with each other for ages. She's decided tomakehim come to her.Apologies to Marilyn Manson for the title.





	And I'm Fucking Pistol Whipped

“Robyn!”

Uh oh. The young woman turned and grinned up from the broad lap she was sitting on. Up to the man she’d been chasing after for months now. Juan Carlos Ortiz. Juice, to his friends at the MC and to her. And to be fair to him, he’d been circling around her too. Too shy to come closer, but Robyn could read him like a book. Read the dominance that needed to be pulled out. All they’d so far done was share a couple of hungry make out sessions, but Robyn needed to bring out the big guns. She’d gotten dressed in a crop top and the tiniest skirt legally allowed out on the streets, done up her hair and makeup and went to the party with all of her perfect curves and everything on display.

Gemma had helped organize the whole thing, tired of the two dancing around each other. She’d talked, and now the young woman was sitting astride Clay Morrow’s lap. His wife was beside them, and Robyn’s hand was cupping Gemma’s breast over her low cut shirt. It was all extremely carefully orchestrated to get Juice’s attention. Rile him up. (Not that Robyn necessarily would have minded being with the King and Queen. In another life, perhaps.) She wasn’t even sitting that deeply onto Clay’s lap though she could feel his dick pressing through his jeans. Gemma was more interested in Clay’s desire than Robyn’s, judging by the way she was kissing him. “Robyn!” 

The shorter man had pushed his way through the crowd of onlookers, Sons and crows alike, and stood in front of the three people. “What th’  _fuck.”_ Juice was furious. Face red from under the collar of his kutte to the top of his tattooed, mohawked scalp. 

“Someone’s in trouble.” Clay quipped, smirking at Gemma. This was doing  _something_  for their sex life too, no doubt. The President shoved the hapless young woman off his lap, standing and smirking down at Juice. “Sorry brother. We’ll leave you two alone.” It was exit, stage right for him and Gemma. Before he got slugged; Juice was absolutely capable of it it seemed. Gemma just winked at Robyn and she had to hope that Juice didn’t see it. 

But Juice’s big brown eyes were focused entirely on Robyn. “What the  _fuck_?” He repeated, grabbing Robyn’s arm roughly. “I thought. I thought you and me were together. You and those two?” He couldn’t stop spitting fury and Robyn decided to see if she could push him a little more. After all, just this little bit was making her panties soaked. Robyn didn’t go with him. Just jerked her hand back and out of his. Of course her Son didn’t even break step, just whipped around and picked her up. “Fuck.” Throwing her over her shoulder, Juice started to his dorm room. The Clubhouse parted like the Red Sea for them. 

“What the  _fuck_  was that?” Jax spat out in the silence after he took a long pull of tequila straight from the bottle. He was kind of stunned at his mother’s and stepfather’s actions. And wanted to forget them.

Robyn didn’t hear it, though. She was too busy looking up at Juice where he’d tossed her onto his bed. The young woman was about to open her mouth when Juice just put his hand over it. “Now….” His voice was even and dark. Like his eyes, because he’d caught onto what she’d done. That it was all to bring this out. A game, more than anything, and certainly not a serious attempt at getting with being with anyone other than him. “Don’t speak. I’m gonna make you scream my name, so even Gemma and Clay know you’re mine.” 

Juice pulled the big knife that hung from his belt off. He considered it a moment and then set it carefully on his hyper-clean desk. “I ain’t one of them.” He was smart, not a brute and the fact he pointed that out made Robyn even wetter. His intelligence was her number one turn-on. “Clothes. Off.” Juice was quiet, folding his arms and just watching her. 

She stood off the bed and slowly peeled off her crop top and then folded it neatly. Juice nodded; he liked it orderly, even in his anger. Then she slipped off her mini skirt, leaving her in nothing but panties and a push-up bra. Juice tsked coldly at seeing it. “You didn’t need that. Your tits are big enough.” He did have a hint of drooling praise in his tone, so Robyn just blushed and took it off. Set it aside just like the rest of her clothes. “Now,” he growled and Robyn flicked her gaze at his groin. His cock was hard. “Give me your panties, little girl.” 

The young woman didn’t have to be told twice. She pulled off the scrap of fabric that constituted her panties, and handed them over to him. Juice smirked and held them up to his face. “Shit…” He moaned, a little of his sweet self slipping through with the bliss he was feeling at inhaling her scent. “Such a wet little slut.” Back to the angry Juice again. He set the panties next to his knife. “Mine now.” 

Robyn watched, blue eyes wide and pupils blown, as it was his turn to strip. Boots, socks, kutte, and t-shirt was all folded and put on his desk, leaving him in nothing but his pants. She couldn’t stop staring at the bulge, more obscene now that he didn’t have any top on. “Daddy.” It slipped, and she blushed at the use of the new nickname. He  _had_  started it though, and she couldn’t help how horny it made her to use them. 

The slick between her thighs only grew when Juice closed the gap between the two of them, picking her up and dropping her on the bed once more. He wrenched her legs apart, holding her open before he slipped three fingers into her slick pussy. “Bad girl. Sluttin’ around with them. You’re mine.” Juice curled his fingers then, rubbing on Robyn’s g-spot relentlessly. He didn’t even have to search, he just knew where it was. She couldn’t help at first squirming, and then shuddering, and then arching her hips up trying to get more of his perfect touches. He was so good at this, and his intense gaze was making it that much better. “Don’t cum.” Juice withdrew his fingers just before she was about to. And then he sucked on them, growling with the taste of her. “Don’t cum ‘til I say, baby. Bad girls don’t get to do that whenever they want.” And then, finally, Juice took off his pants and boxers. “I’m going to fuck you. Don’t you dare, dare keep quiet.” 

Robyn’s knees were still apart which was good because he practically attacked her. Leaping onto the bed and pinning her. One good thrust and he seated himself inside her, buried to the root. Filling her to her depths. She didn’t hold back her scream, just like he’d ordered. Robyn wanted this. Wanted his roughness, his ownership. “Daddy!” 

Juice grunted and tangled his fingers in her long hair, thrusting deep again and using it for leverage. The tugs made her squeal. “That’s it, baby girl.” He panted roughly in her ear. “Daddy’s  _fucking_  you. Gonna cum in you. You’re  _mine_  Robyn. All. Fucking. Mine.” Regular Juice didn’t seem like a biter but this new jealous one was. He sank his teeth into her shoulder, causing her to scream and wrap her arms around him to hold him tight. Juice laughed a little in her ear again and snapped his hips in and out. “Little slut likes to be marked?” He bit her again and Robyn almost came right then. She managed to hold back. Barely.

“Daddy, please I’m sorry I won’t be a slut again!” Robyn wailed, it was cut off by another hard slam, and then another and she could tell he was rising up to his own orgasm. Robyn squirmed, rocking her hips to meet his rhythm. “Daddy, please, daddy I need you ahh!” Juice had leaned up to twist a nipple. Of course that made her clench around him. He knew her too well, knew what made her tick even if they hadn’t been like this before. “Daddy I’m yours, I won’t be a slut. I want your crow, daddy!” 

For a moment too long Juice stilled. Staring down at her with those lusty brown eyes. And then he shifted, hands grabbing and pinning her wrists. “Yeah? Scream that.” And then Juice started pounding her. Hitting her g-spot, his pubic bone grinding on her clit. It was all Robyn could do but keep screaming, begging him for his crow, for him. And all of it was true, too. She’d wanted it and him for such a long time she’d been willing to risk this wrath to get it. “Look at me.” Juice snarled, skin shining with the effort he was putting into this. Into fucking her, claiming her. It the same effort he put into anything, and it was all directed at her. “ _Look at me.”_

Robyn lifted her blue eyes and locked with his brown ones. It was electricity between them, and it made them both shudder at the same time. “Cum.” Now Juice’s voice was barely a whisper, though the weight of his dominance was still all there. 

Time stood still as pleasure crashed through her body. She squeezed around him and involuntarily squirmed, alternatively moaning, gasping, and screaming his name. Juice too was in the midst of his climax; in between her clenching Robyn could feel him throb and the wet warmth of his cum inside of her pussy. He held her hips tighter against him and there would be bruises there too. It didn’t matter, though. It felt too good.

After what seemed like forever Juice slipped out, flopping to her side to pant. “Fuck.  _Fuck._ ” He did manage to get up on one elbow, reaching and checking the bites. Normal Juice again, not dark and angry. Sweet and concerned. “You okay?”

It made Robyn laugh, and despite her sore everything rolled onto her side to be able to look at him better. “Jesus, Juice. That’s what you say?” She giggled again, unable to keep the grin on her face off of it. This had turned out better than she imagined.

He just gave her a smug look in return. “Well…” Or rather he tried, but instead lapsed into that smile that was like a sunshine. “If you…. mean it. I wanna be with you too. Give you my crow.” 

“’Course I mean it.” Robyn rolled her eyes, but smirked. “I didn’t give Gemma and her admittedly fabulous rack a ten minute grope to get your attention if I didn’t mean it. If I didn’t want at least one or two party favors from this party.” Taunting him was fun. He just needed a push. 

And as expected the fire returned to his eyes, though there was that Juice playfulness right beside them. “Don’t ever, ever bring Gemma’s tits up again baby girl, or you’ll be in trouble.” He reached, pressing closer to her to kiss her deeply, hungrily on her lips. Then he gave her a swat to her ass. “You’re mine.” Juice murmured against her, now gripping the flesh there and his cock was already starting to harden against her hip. Time already for round two. And she knew he wasn’t going to let her get away from him again. 


End file.
